The flash attachments and strobe units used to artificially light subjects and areas to be photographed are ordinarily by their nature quite high intensity and radiate from a small, point source. Such lights when used to illuminate an object will cast sharp shadows, which often are deceptive and appear as structure in the finished photograph. If the point source is exactly, or nearly exactly, axially aligned with the camera lens so that shadows would not be visible in the photographs, nevertheless, those areas of the subject which are substantially parallel to the line of sight between camera and subject will receive little light and will appear unduly dark in the photograph.
There is a need therefore, for an adjustable but self-contained camera unit having a pair of wide-spaced diffuse light sources timed with the operation of the camera to provide virtually shadowless, accurate photography.